Problem: The figure shows three squares with non-overlapping interiors. The area of the shaded square is 1 square inch. What is the area of rectangle $ABCD$, in square inches?

[asy]size(100);
pair A = (0,0), D = (3,0),C = (3,2),B = (0,2);
draw(A--B--C--D--cycle);
draw(A--(1,0)--(1,1)--(0,1)--cycle);
filldraw(B--(1,2)--(1,1)--(0,1)--cycle,gray(.6),black);
label("$A$",A,WSW);
label("$B$",B,WNW);
label("$C$",C,ENE);
label("$D$",D,ESE);[/asy]
Explanation: The two small squares on the left-hand side both have side length $1$, so both have area $1 \cdot 1 = 1$. The larger square on the right has side length twice that of one of the smaller squares, giving it a side length of $2$ and an area of $4$. Thus, the area of rectangle $ABCD$ is $1 + 1 + 4 = \boxed{6}$ square inches.